<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Match by Hoffmannism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216800">Perfect Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoffmannism/pseuds/Hoffmannism'>Hoffmannism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, hey look i can give normal titles to fics!! amazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoffmannism/pseuds/Hoffmannism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reddington sees something he likes. Ressler, as always, disagrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know that's my favourite part of the day, right?"<br/>
<br/>
Ressler sighs; he's heard this sentence far too often in the past few weeks - ever since his relationship with Reddington moved on from <em>fucking like animals </em>to <em>maybe staying the night is kinda nice, too</em>. And he hates it. <br/>
<br/>
"You really have to say that every time, don't you?", he asks, sitting down on the huge bed in one of those far too expensive hotels Reddington frequents. He's just come out of the bathroom, ready for bed (wearing boxers and one of Red's shirts, not that he'd ever admit liking its smell and feeling, it's just roomier than his own, that's it); tomorrow is going to be a long day and the evening, as satisfying and <em>good</em> as it's been, has stretched well into the night now. <br/>
<br/>
"Yes", Reddington answers, "and I will keep saying it until you stop hating something so completely and utterly charming." He's grinning, crawling over to where Ressler is sitting, and buries his nose in the agent's neck. Kisses the soft skin. <br/>
<br/>
"It's not charming", Ressler says; it was intended to sound harsh and final, but with Reddington's lips all over him, it really doesn't come out half as sharp. <br/>
<br/>
"No? How about... adorable?"<br/>
<br/>
Another kiss.<br/>
<br/>
"Fetching?"<br/>
<br/>
A kiss.<br/>
<br/>
"Sublime?"<br/>
<br/>
And another.<br/>
<br/>
"Handsome?"<br/>
<br/>
And another.<br/>
<br/>
"Gorgeous?"<br/>
<br/>
And another.<br/>
<br/>
"Magnificent?"<br/>
<br/>
And another.<br/>
<br/>
"Lovely?"<br/>
<br/>
And ano- <br/>
<br/>
"I get it", Ressler says, "now stop. There's nothing... lovely about glasses. They're distracting, annoying and always in the way." <br/>
<br/>
He turns his head to look at Red - who has stopped his ministrations and looks up, head on Ressler's shoulder. <br/>
<br/>
"See! They're a perfect match! You're distracting, annoying and always in the way, too!", Reddington laughs, and even Ressler can't help but chuckle. <br/>
<br/>
"Shut up", he says and turns a little further to kiss Reddington. <br/>
<br/>
It's a long and heated kiss (Ressler's intent of going to sleep now slowly vanishing), and when Ressler lands with his back on the mattress, his hands move automatically to his face in order to get rid of the glasses. <em>(They're in the way.)</em> But before he can reach them, Red's fingers close around his wrist, stopping him mid-motion. <br/>
<br/>
"Leave them on tonight", Red says, "please." <br/>
<br/>
And when was the last time Raymond Reddington has used the word <em>'please'? </em><br/>
<br/>
Ressler sighs dramatically but can't quite hide the grin. <br/>
<br/>
"You know everything has a price, right?" <br/>
<br/>
Reddington caresses the pale, freckled skin of his lover's wrist with his thumb, murmuring his agreement. <br/>
<br/>
"And I intend to pay it, and probably tip you extra."<br/>
<br/>
Ressler grins. <br/>
<br/>
Maybe those glasses aren't all that bad; tonight, at least, he has a feeling that leaving them on will be worth it. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yah, I found those pictures of Diego with glasses again and... I couldn't help myself.<br/>Also inspired by my boyfriend who normally wears contacts except right before bed (and after waking up but that's too early for me, lol) and hates his glasses. I adore them to bits but he doesn't listen to me when I tell him he should wear them more often. (Idiot.)</p><p>Idk I hope now that I don't have anything to do for 3 weeks or what, I'll get back to writing a little... but this is all that I could come up with atm. Maybe you still liked it.<br/>Stay safe, y'all!<br/>-Karen ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>